School Daze
by Magnus-n-Elec-lover
Summary: Alec, Jace, and Isabelle go to boarding school. Isabelle is questioning her sexuality, while Alec is being pursued by a very sparkly boy who happens to be his gay roomate. Rating may change. Pairings, eh. Find out yourself. ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Creepy stalker POV:

Alec groaned as he rolled out of his bed to hit the snooze button. He could already hear Jace banging on the bathroom door in failed attempts at getting in. He rolled out of bed, and on some red sleep pants over his bare lower half. He opened his bedroom door to see Jace across the hall in his boxers, leaning against the wall, toiletries in hand.

Alecs' breath stopped at that godly sight.

"Your sister is crazy," Jace said grumpily.

Alec snapped out of his whatever, and shook his head.

"Aren't you both?" He mumbled to himself.

He dodged the pair of socks that were aimed at his head, and made his way downstairs chuckling the whole way.

Guys,  
We will be away for a month across seas. We took Max with us. The tickets for your train to school are on the table. Make sure you don't miss it! We love you guys, and we will see you at the end of the school year. Oh, and Alec, keep your sister and Jace out of trouble. We love you guys,  
Forever and always, Mom and Dad. 3

"Great," Alec said to himself as he read the note lying beside the train tickets.

" What's for breakfast?" Came a voice as a pair of familiar arms incircle his waist.

" Whatever you want," he said turning around to hug his sister to him.

"Pancakes," she said I'm a hopeful tone, eyes shining.

"Haha, yeah. Pancakes it is," Alec said gathering ingredients.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alec POV:

"You. Made. The. Water. COLD!" Jace yelled stomping down the stairs in nothing but a towel, glowering at Isabelle.

Oh, boy.

Jaces' gaze flickered over to me.

"Alec, get your gay eyes off me," He said stomping back upstairs.

I blushed, looking away to cook the food.

"I regret ever telling him," i mumbled.

"Alec, ignore him," Isabelle said sitting in front of three huge pancakes.

"If only it was that easy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Creepy stalker POV:

"Alec, hurry! We'll be late! If we are, I'm holding you responsible!" Isabelle yelled stomping her foot.

" I'm coming! Geez," he said locking the front for, after setting the alarm," you've never been so excited for school."

"New school, new guys; now let's go," she replied climbing onto Alecs' sky blue Prius.

Jace stood in front of the car, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Should have known he was gay from his gay car," he mumbled under his breath, shaking his head, climbing into the backseat with Isabelle.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weelll? How is it so far guys? Next chapter, we meet the Magnificent Magnus Bane. ;) can i get 3 reviews before the next post? Thanks guys. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Alec POV:

"Now that we have the rules established, let's head to bed. Women to the left, men to the right. Goodnight everyone."

That was our principal, Mr. Starkweather. He seems nice enough. Enough, as in he's major creepy, but whatever.

The crowd of students and staff(also creepy) moved out of the food hall toward dorms. As i shifted into the line of boys moving to the right, i saw Izzy wave goodbye, and blow me a kiss. I waved goodnight back. The line got thinner and thinner until i was the only boy left, standing alone in the hallway. Oh boy, what am i going to do?

"Hey."

I whipped around to see who had spoken.

Mr. Starkweather.

Oh boy.

"Curfew was 10 minutes ago. What are you still doing in the hall?"

"I don't have a room, sir," i answered keeping my head down, my fringe hiding my eyes from view.

When i didn't get an answer,i looked up to find him smiling at me.

*Awkward*

"I know a room that only has one boy in it. Follow me," he said turning and walking away.

I followed him until we came to the door exactly in the middle of the right side of the hallway.

" Go on in, he won't bite. Scratch that, he might. You never know with Magnus," Mr, stark said shaking his head, and heading back down the hall.

I sighed and opened the door.

Oh boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Magnus POV:

Having a dorm to yourself is the best thing ever.

Yeah, no.

It's pretty sad actually. No one wanted to share a room with the sparkly-glittery-shiny-fantabulous-awesome-gorgeous... wait, what were we talking about? Oh, yes. No one wanted a room with the not-so-straight boy. At all.

I rolled over on my full sized bed, and screamed into my pillow. It isn't just my non-straightness it is my parents also, let me explain. See, my parents are multi-trillianaires. In other words I'm filthy rich. Because of that people think I'm a stuck-up spoiled rich kid. As if.

I heard voices in the hallway, and someone was opening the door.

Yeah buddy.

He is a-friggin-dorable. He stood there at the door awkwardly, looking at my side of the room like it was gonna eat him. I had finished unpacking 20 minutes ago(a new record, yay!), and it looked wonderful. My lime green comforter was on my bed with my fluffy-glittery pink and purple pillow, and assorted other colored pillows. My stuffed butterfly Duce Court Butler(he has a sexy name because he is sexy) was at the end of my bed. Rainbow sheets and curtains, hot pink desk lamp, and rhinestoned baby blue cell phone.

Yeah buddy.

My side of the room is awesome.. i think my roomate is going to pass out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alec POV:

Color. That word explains it all. It was everywhere, like a unicorn threw up its guts on one side.

"Uhm," came a voice from the bed-o-colors.

He was beautiful, no, wait. He's a boy, uhm he's handsome. No... he's gorgeous.

"Uhm," i said back.

He shifted and sat up on his bed, glitter falling from his... HEAD? Seriously?

Oh boy.

He got off of his bed, and walked toward me. He stuck out his hand and i unconsciously took it.

Oh boy.

"Magnus," he said, "Magnus Bane."

"Alec Lightwood," i said releasing his hand.

"Alec," he said raising an eyebrow. I couldn't help but notice the way my name rolled off his tongue so smoothly...

"Alexander," i said.

We were still at the door with me half in the hallway.

"I guess you're here because?" He asked, raising that perfectly arched eyebrow again.

Yes, he needs to stop doing that... right now.

"Mr. Stark-"

"Ahh, of course, my godfather," he said shaking his head and chuckling.

He went back to his bed, and flopped onto it, head buried in the pillows. God, how can be walk in those pants? He was wearing a black button-down dress shirt, with silver stitching. He had on black skinny jeans, that my mind registered as deliciously tight, with silver lining, and black and silver Jordans. His hair was done up in spikes. Dangerous-should be illegal-spikes. Ouch. Face make-uped, black linered eyes, silver shadow, thin foundation. Lips...

"You just gonna stand there and ogle at me, Alexander? Or are you going to close the door?" That amazing eyebrow arched again.

*Twitch*

I closed the door and went over to my bed. This is gonna be a long year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Magnus POV:

'He was totally checking me out,' Magnus thought as Alexander blushed again. He had only three bags. That's funny, I'd had nine.

He pulled a black and navy blue comforter out of one of the bags, along with matching sheets, and a single white pillow.

Yeah, no. That is just terrible. No color at all. It really shouldn't have been a surprise based on what he was wearing. Faded black jeans, gray collared button-down, and black airwalks.

"So," he said with his back to me, he layed(lyed? Lied? Idk..) down on his now made bed, and turned on his side to face me,"did you call Stark your godfather?"

"Yeah. He is," i said looking in my nightstand for my schedule.

Lucky me, i have Alexander's. I scanned his schedule, and walked to his nightstand. I compared the classes. Three out of four, including gym.

Yeah buddy.

"We have three classes with one another," i said.

If i had said "three class TOGETHER" he probably would've died.

I handed him his schedule, and pulled back my covers. I took off my pants and shirt, leaving me in only my boxers and tank.

" It's ten," i stated nodding my head toward the clock, "should get some sleep."

He nodded once, and shut of the lights.

It's gonna be a great year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did you guys like that? It felt like a long chapter to write on my phone, but it depends on how much you guys liked it.

Next chapter will be a bit of Isabelle, then maybe you'll understand the summary some, hmm? ;) ;)

R&R- at least two reviews and you'll get the next chapter. :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Authors Note-  
I'd like to thank Mr. Mazing,  
thewhiphand5,  
And Blue eyed fantasies for your awesome reviews. You guys are the reason I'm updating today. Enjoy. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Isabelle POV:

"It's ten o'clock!" I yelled at the girl who was currently glaring at me from across the room, "may i please go to bed?"

"No!" She yelled back, "not before you apologize!"

"Fine," i huffed, running a hand through my hair, "i am soo sorry about criticizing your teddy bear."

"Thank you," she said with a satisfied smirk.

'Omg,' i thought to myself, ' she has perfect pearly whites.'

We stared at each other a little longer, then burst into laughter.

"That was so stupid," she choked out.

"I know, right," i responded, straightening up, and wiping tears from my eyes.

"Camille Belcourt," she extended her hand.

"Isabelle lightwood."

"Nice to meet you, Isabelle."

"We made a huge mess..."

We looked down and around the room; there was stuff thrown everywhere. We looked back up at each other and shrugged.

"So..."

"So?"

"Where did you get those shoes," i asked her.

She was wearing pink sandals with straps that went up her ankle to mid-calf, with a gold bow in the middle of it. Her shirt was a pink tank, and she wore a blue-jean skirt with a matching blue-jean jacket to top it off. Under the skirt were the brightest gold leggings I've ever seen in my life.

"I don't really know, i got them for Christmas a few years ago, from my friend, Magnus," she said shrugging, and making her bed.

"Oh," i said doing the same.

As she started to undress to put on her sleep clothes, something kept my eyes glued to her. I layed back against my pillows as she rid herself of her outer clothes. The arch of her bare back as she took off her shirt. The swell of her bottom as she stripped off her leggings. I felt my breath stop in my throat as she undid the button on her skirt, letting it fall to the ground; Revealing what was underneath.

Ohmygawd.

A thong..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Camille POV:

I could feel her watching me. That's why i chose to undress uber slow, saving my favorite thong for last.

I heard her breath hitch.

"See something you like, Isabelle," i asked in a suggestive manor, as i slipped into pink silk pajamas.

I turned around and caught her staring at my ass, she blushed lightly, realizing she'd been caught.

"Tell me Miss. Lightwood," i said lying down on my bed, propping myself on my elbow facing her, " what team do you play for?"

Her eyes went wide for a minute, and she moved her mouth, forming words, but with no sound.

"I- I'm straight, Camille," she said with a blank face, not meeting my eyes.

"Mmm, that's to bad," i said turning over and covering up, "i have a feeling you would have made a great girlfriend, but whatever. Turn the light out will you?"

"Goodnight, Camille," she whispered quietly into the darkness.

"Night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alec POV:

My phone buzzed promptly at 11:03.

"Yeah?" I answered groggily.

"Alec," Isabelle whispered, "open your door, and find me. I'm in the boys hall, but i don't know which room is yours.

"Kay, gimmie a sec," i sighed.

I pulled the covers off myself, vaguely registering the sound of running water, and walked to the door, cursing silently as i stepped on something sharp. I opened the door, and poked my head out. Iz was a few doors down, using her cell-phone as a light.

"Alec?" She said shining that stupid light in my face, "thank god. I thought I'd been caught."

"Just hurry up. And get that damn light out of my face!"

"Okay, okay."

She walked past me into my room, and i looked up and down the hall before closing the door.

"Ow!" She yelled

"Shh!," i said, "i do have a roommate."

Then the light flicked on.

"Alexander?"

Magnus had just come out of the bathroom, apparently having just taken a shower judging by his wet and silky hair. He was much more stunning without the make-up, and the drops of water from his hair were running down his delicious chest, over that amazing flat abdomen, disappearing into those unnecessary boxers that hung just a bit low on those god-forsaken hips of his...

Oh boy.

He arched an eyebrow at us, and looked at Isabelle.

"Excuse me, but that is a $200 designer belt you are standing on,"he gestured at the blue and green studded belt under Izzys foot."

So that's what I'd stepped on.

"Isabelle, this is Magnus," i said gesturing, "Magnus, my sister Isabelle."

"She is so obviously your sister, Alexander," he said rolling his eyes, "pleasure to meet you darling," he kissed her hand, "now if you'll excuse me, i must be heading to bed. Goodnight."

Isabelle layed down on my bed. I shut of the light, and curled up with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That ending didn't really sit well with me, but whatever. I hope you all liked that chapter.

Please review guys, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Authors note:  
Ugh, i didn't really want to do this, but i did it for my wonderful reviewers. And Mr. Mazing, you are truly amazing! This is mostly for you. Enjoy, everyone. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Magnus POV:

"I'm serious, Cam," i said as we made our way through the breakfast line, i grabbed an apple and a bottle of water, "it was the cutest thing thing I've ever seen."

We found an empty table near the back of the food hall, and sat down to eat.

"When i woke up, i looked over, and they were curled up together. It was adorable."

"You mean HE was adorable." She stated biting her apple, rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah, him too," i said smiling a bit as i twisted the stem of my apple, "oh, look," i smirked, "it came off on 'A', looks like my next boyfriends name will start with an 'A'. Hmm, wonder who it will be."

"Well I've got an idea, and it just walked in," Cam smirked, and threw her stem at me, "mine came off on 'I', maybe it's that hotty Isaas from the high class."

We watched as Isabelle drug her brother down the line quickly. Camille got up and met them, pointing out our table. I saw Alexander look at me, and blush, smiling shyly. I grinned back. Then, i felt something cold sliding down my back. I shrieked loudly, and jumped up to shake the ice out of my shirt, gaining attention from surrounding tables.

I turned to see a tall blonde Adonis walking away, laughing with his friends. Then, there was a black thing flying past me. Alexander slapped the blonde in the back of the head. The boy turned to look at him, and cringed.  
Alexander said something to him, and pointed in my direction. The blonde held up his hands in surrender, and walked away, looking back to give Alexander a curious look, before looking at me and smirked, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Alexander said sitting down between me and his sister, "Jace can be a pain in the ass."

"You know him?" Camille asked watching the boys ass as he walked away, while i was in mild shock from hearing Alexander curse.

"Yeah, he's our 'brother'," Isabelle said using hand quotes around the word brother.

"Why the quotes?" Cam asked.

"Because he's adopted," Alexander answered through his toast.

"Ugh! God, don't talk with your mouth full!" I said, flicking a napkin at him.

"Sorry," he said, dodging the napkin.

"Our parents took him in when he was ten," Isabelle explained.

She and Camille began expertly cutting their cinnamon toast with their forks. I watched, with a small smile as Camille scoped out the room; no doubt searching for her first catch.

"Come on, Cam," i said standing, and throwing away my apple core and empty water bottle.

"But," she protested, looking down at her unfinished breakfast.

"Fine," i said rolling my eyes, "I'm going to go see if my baby is awake. Meet me at my dorm later? Ciao," i waved in the general direction of the table walking away, swinging my ass a little more than usual, knowing Alexander was watching, and no doubt blushing.

Yeah buddy.

"His baby?" I heard Isabelle say as i strutted out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alec POV:

"His baby?" Isabelle said taking the words from my dry mouth, as i watched Magnus' ass as he walked away.

Is it me or are my pants very uncomfortable all of a sudden? No, it's not me... it's him. And those damn hypnotic hips.

"He's the third of our trio, Ragnor Fell," Camille answered, as i turned back to the table, shifting my legs uncomfortably, "we call him baby because he's younger than both of us."

"Soooo," i said, poking at a lump of yellow stuff on my tray. Eggs? "They aren't a couple?"

Both girls looked up at me.

"No," Camille said raising and eyebrow like Magnus does. Do they all do it? "They aren't. Magnus is single, and Ragnor has a boyfriend he doesn't care for."

A strange emotion washed over me. Relief?

"I, uhm, gotta go. I need to talk to one of my teachers," i lied, dumping my tray, and trying my hardest to walk without limping, still inconveniently being half-mast.

Damn you, Magnus.

"We should sooo set them up," i heard Camille say to my sister.

Oh boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Magnus POV:

I walked down a hallway near the food hall. I decided i needed to text Rag, since there was no way i'd find him just by wandering.

'Hey, baby boy. Where are you?'

I got a response after 5 minutes of aimless wandering.

'Come find me please! I'm in the English hall bathroom...'

Something inside of me told me that something was wrong. I started booking it toward the English hall. This is how you know i love you; Magnus Bane doesn't run for just anyone. When i got there, i found Rag sitting in a stall. His hands, nose, and bottom lip were bleeding.

"Baby, what-," i pulled him into a hug, even though he was so much bigger than me.

"It's a long story. Just get me out of here, please!"

I walked him to my dorm, and sat him on a bed. In a small part of my mind, i vaguely realised the bed as Alexander's.

"Stay," i said.

"Because i was really going to leave," he responded, rolling his eyes.

I went into the bathroom, and grabbed a clean washcloth. I wet it with warm water, and went back to Ragnor.

"Come here," i said sitting beside him on the bed.

I dabbed his nose and lip and wrapped his hand with a hand-towel.

"Now," i said tossing the washcloth into my hamper, "tell me who did this so i can have them expelled."

"Rory and Gregory Chant."

"Those homophobic twins!" I screeched, jumping up and flailing my arms.

He grabbed my hand with his uninjured one, and pulled me back down onto the bed with him.

"Calm down," he said gently, "i took care of them, but knowing them they'll say i started it.

"Ugh, come here, Ragnor," i said lying down, pulling him on top of me.

He pulled my arms above my head on the pillow, linking our fingers together. He leaned down and connected our lips in a slow, gentle kiss. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, and groaned at the familiar taste of him. Like apples and cinnamon. He was the one that deepened the kiss, pulling my hands tighter above my head in a pleasurably painful way. He ground his hips down on mine and i gasped as our erections slid together, the annoying fabric of our pants restricting the feeling of skin on skin contact. Ragnor took the opportunity and shoved his tongue farther down my throat. I could feel the a strip of skin on our stomachs touching where our shirts had risen. All i could think about was him, the smell of him, the feel of him. All of it was Ragnor. I arched my back into him as he ground down again, and again.

"R-Ragnor," i gasped, pushing my hips up to meet his quick thrusts.

He growled, and moved his lips to my neck. He bit down. Hard. Hard enough to break skin a bit. Hard enough to make me scream. Loud. In pure ecstasy. I never wanted it to stop. Each thrust of his hips, each flick of his tongue on my neck was pushing me closer to the edge. I was no longer thinking coherent thoughts. I was moaning, and screaming, and trembling, and begging for more each time he tugged my arms, thrust his hips, bit my neck.

He brought his lips to my ear, and slowed down his thrusts. He whispered and licked my ear. Making me beg, and moan even louder at this agonizing pace.

And then i heard the door opening. We hadn't locked it.. and i told Cam to come up.

Fuck!

I groaned louder as he bucked down, and ground down on me in a circular rhythm.

"Camille- uhnn, fuck Ragnor," i groaned as he jerked down with his hips and our hands, "g-get out, Cam. I'm t-trying to get l-laid!"

I heard a strange choking noise. Ragnor stopped moving, and my eyes snapped open.

"Oh... Fuck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You guys are some spoiled fuckers, but i hope the cliffy ending leaves you all mad at me for a few days.

Was this longer than the others? Was it better? Was it worse? Guys! Ya gotta let me knoww!

;) I'm so very evil, but i love you all. Maybe Tuesday you'll get the next chapter, or Wednesday evening. I haven't even thought of the next one yet, please do bear with me. Thanks, guys! 3

R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note:  
Yeah.. i know.. i lied to you. But i lied to myself too. I really thought I'd have this up by Wednesday. But i forgot that school started back Wednesday. And i just finished this chapter in a hurry to get it up for you guys. So I'm sorry that this is probably a horrible chapter. Thanks for your patients guys, and yes, i know Alec is OOC. Kthnksbai!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alec POV:

When i emerged from the food hall, i realized I'd only left because Magnus had. Like there was an invisible cord connecting us, pulling me toward him.

Oh boy.

'I should explore the campus a bit,' i thought to myself.

I walked into the deserted entryway and out of the front double doors. I put up my hood against the September chill. I continued walking, putting my earbuds in, blasting Adam Lamberts Never Close our Eyes. I walked toward a large pond I'd seen when we registered yesterday. I walked to the far edge of the pond, and sat down on a cluster of flat rocks. I watched as a fish rippled the surface of the water, snatching up a small bug in its jaws.

I looked down at my IPOD, and saw that it was 8:30. 45 minutes before my free block ends and 2nd block begins. I turned off my IPOD, and put out back into a pocket on my gray skinny jeans. I started making my way up the small hill toward the school.

When i walked in the double doors of the school, i saw that late breakfast had ended, and everyone was now in the entrance hall either making out, talking, playing dumb games, or a mix of the three. I pushed past the people, and made my way to the boys hall. I found my key in my other pocket, and walked down to the dorm. I stopped in my tracks when i saw that the door was slightly cracked.

Surely Magnus wouldn't have been so careless as to leave the door open and unlocked right?

I shook my head and signed as i pushed the door open. I heard a weird sound, and walked the rest of the way into the room.

I stopped in my tracks, my eyes went wide, and my breath stopped in my throat.

"Camille- uhnn, fuck Ragnor," Magnus groaned out between his teeth, "g-get out, Cam. I'm t-trying to get laid!"

The Ragnor boy was lying between Magnus' legs, up slightly on his knees. He was grinding his lower body down on Magnus, pushing and pulling on his arms above Magnus' head. Magnus threw back his head, and growled low in his chest.

It was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed, and it was happening on my bed... MY BED!

I sucked in a breath, but it felt more like i choked.

The movement on the bed stopped, and two sweaty faces looked up to face me.

"Oh... Fuck," Magnus said.

Ragnor quickly scrambled off of Magnus, and Magnus moved further up the bed, sitting on my pillow.

"Alexander, uhm..." Magnus started.

Somewhere in my subconscious i felt myself slowly shake my head, and walk over to my dresser. I grabbed my school bag off the top of it, and made my way to the door. I looked back at the bed, and Magnus and i made eye contact for a second. I turned, and walked out the door.

My hands were sweaty, my heart was racing, my breath was coming in sharp pants, and my jeans were suddenly very uncomfortable.

Was i mad? Infuriated? Pissed? Angry?

No... it was more along the lines if confused, irritated, sad, and severely turned on.

The way Magnus had bitten his lip, the way his face contorted in ecstasy, his erection straining obviously against those wonderfully tight pants.

My bag almost slipped from my hands as i thought about it.

Oh, god. I need a bathroom. Right now.

*beeepp*

The bell rang signaling the end of first block and the beginning of second block. Do i skip class to take care of more erm.. pressing.. matters? Or do i go to second block which i have with Magnus?

I huffed, slightly annoyed, and walked down the hall. I'll wait until in sure the room will be empty.

When both of the bells rang, signaling that second block has begun, i ran/limped back to my room. Locking the door behind me.

I decided to relax and take a shower, that should make this much easier..

Once i grabbed my towel and a fresh pair of boxers, i went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I turned on the water, and turned to look at myself in the floor length mirror, behind the door. I sighed and scowled at the sight of my body. I turned to the side, and poked out my ass. God, it's so flat! How could anyone ever want me? That's right, they don't.

I turned back to the front. I looked down at my angry erection, stopping about two inches above my belly-button. I'd always been complemented on my large cock, but I've never really cared.

Looking at it now, i guess it was a bit above average. My cock was well on its way to being 9 1/2 inches.

I shook my head, and turned away from the mirror. I stepped into the warm spray, and immediately relaxed. I ducked my head under the spray of the water, letting it run down my neck and face. When wet, my hair reaches below my nose. I sighed, I'd have to get Izzy to cut it again. I groaned and backed back against the wall, away from the spray.

I closed my eyes, and gripped my cock tightly. I lazily stroked myself for a few minutes, sighing softly, and arching my back gently. Suddenly an image popped up in my mind.

It was Magnus. Dripping wet in this shower. The water running down his intoxicating chest. Raising that amazingly sexy eyebrow of his.

Magnus' head thrown back, his gorgeous face contorted in ecstasy.

"Magnus," i breathed out, feeling the thick ribbons of cum on my hand as i stroked myself through the pleasure.

I moaned softly and opened my eyes.

How does he do this to me?

I turned off the water, and stepped out onto the rug. I toweled off, and pulled on my boxers. I tiredly made my way into the dorm, leaving my clothes and towel on the bathroom floor.

I turned off the bathroom light, and looked over at my bed. I shook my head, and groaned in frustration. The sheets and bedspread had been stripped from it.

I guess Magnus is having them washed in way of apology. I threw my head back, and groaned at the ceiling.

"I'm so sleepy!"

I smirked and turned to Magnus' bed. Well, this IS his fault. He can deal with the consequences.

With little hesitation, i quickly pulled back the covers, and quickly climbed in. I hesitated before lying down...

Maybe it was all the color? Or maybe it's because a magnificently gorgeous boy sleeps here.

I sighed and engulfed myself on the fluffy covers. I moaned softly when the scent reached my nose. It was like vanilla and cinnamon. Two of my favorite things.

"God. He's going to be the death of me," i sighed, snuggling deeper into the magical warmth.

I fell asleep thinking of him. Smelling the smell of him. Mmm, him.

"Mangnus," i sighed, turning onto my stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright guys. I'm not going to set a date for the next chapter. Didn't work out last time. Once again, I'm sorry about that. Review guys? Please? I LOVE YOU ALL! ^_^

R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.. whatever.

AN: Guys... i know. I'm so sorry. But being a sophomore in high school is a nerve wrecking time. Let's just say I'm never taking another Pre-AP or AP class again. I hope you guys enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Magnus POV:

When Alexander didn't make an appearance in second block English, i got a bit worried. I was up out of my seat and out of the door a second before the bell rang. I practically ran to the dorm hall, hoping he was in our room, and that nothing was wrong. I dug my key from deep down in my bag, and picked up the bag beside the door with Alexander's linens in it.

"Hopefully he isn't too upset with me," i mumbled to myself, unlocking the door.

I dropped everything inside the door, and walked further into the room. It was empty.

"OMG" I said in exasperation, "where is he?"

I shook my head and made my way to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I looked at myself in the full length mirror, and sighed.

'I feel the need for a hot shower,' i thought to myself, kicking off my shoes.

My left foot touched something soft, and i looked down.

I felt my ears heat up...

Alexander's boxers were on my foot, and the rest of his clothes were strewn across the bathroom, leading to the bathtub.

"Damn it," i breathed as hot images of a naked Alexander flashed through my head.

"Woah, down boy," i whispered to my cock, "god, i need to get laid. Fast."

I turned on the tap, deciding to take a relaxing bath. I shrugged off my clothes, and sunk down into the hot water.

"Ohmaigod, yeeeeesssss," i moaned, sinking down further into the water, "mmmmmm, uh-huh."

I sat in the water until it got cold, washing my body before i got out. I pulled on some pink boxer shorts, and proceeded to blow-dry my long ebony hair. When i was done, i gathered my things. Leaving Alexander's clothes in a pile in the corner, and walked back into the room.

The cool air hit me in waves, and i breathed out a sigh, throwing my dirty clothes into the hamper.

I looked at Alexander's bed for a minute, before making it up.

While i was putting his pillow on his clean bed, i heard a small moan from behind me.

"What the...," i said turning around.

I saw a tangle of messy black hair poking out of the top of my covers.

"Alexander," i whispered walking slowly towards my bed.

'I'll let him sleep for a while,' i thought to myself.

I grabbed my IPod and books and sat on his bed, getting a head-start on my homework.

After a while of studying for a test, i looked across the room at my bed.

My breath hitched in my throat.

The covers had moved down to about mid-calf. He was nearly naked, only clad in a pair of black silk boxers. I licked my lips and swallowed loudly; my eyes wandering freely up and down his toned body, from his beautiful face, to that not-so-small lump in his boxers.

" Gorgeous," i whispered.

He whimpered quietly, mumbled something, and squirmed restlessly... I noticed now something i hadn't before. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he was arching slightly off the bed, mumbling.

"Having a wet dream, are we Alexander?" I giggled.

Then i realized his face wasn't relaxed anymore, and his mumbling became louder. He isn't having a wet dream... he's having a nightmare. (AN: GASP, lol, sorry. Had to add suspense. :D)

I watched and listened until i could make out the words he was saying.

"Nooo," and "no, please, don't" he whined.

I got up, and was about to wake him, but stopped when i heard a name.

"No, don't touch me. No, Kyle!"

He sat bolt upright and looked around the room rapidly, head whipping frantically from side to side.

"Alexander...," i said laying my hand lightly on his shoulder.

His gorgeous blue eyes met mine; they were laced with absolute fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alec's POV:

My eyes snapped open, my chest heaving, and i searched frantically for him.

"Alexander...," something touched my shoulder.

I whipped my head around, and met two green-yellow eyes.

"Magnus," i choked out, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, honey," he said sitting on the bed, and pulling me into his arms.

I'd never felt so safe, so i didn't pull away. He pulled back after awhile, and looked me in the eye. Are you okay? He asked lightly, whiping at my tear stained cheeks.

I sighed, "yeah," i said leaning into his hands, closing my eyes.

"It was just a dream," he reassured me.

I opened my eyes, and took in his appearance. He was devoid of make-up, and spikes; his gorgeous hair falling freely down his back. He was also, i blushed, wearing nothing but a pair of snug pink boxer shorts. I looked away from him, deep blush on my cheeks.

"Alexander," my eyes snapped back to his questioning gaze, "can i kiss you?"

He started leaning closer, and my breath picked up.

"No!" I yelled jumping away from him, nearly falling on the floor, "i-i can't."

I wrapped my arms around my chest, curling around myself. I stood there, not looking at him, the tears threatening to overflow again.

"Alec...," i heard him say sadly.

It was the second time he'd said it, and again i noticed how it rolled off his tongue like butter. I turned and looked at him. He was in the middle of his bed, arms extended toward me.

"If i can't kiss you, at least let me hold you?"

I didn't hesitate. I walked slowly to keep myself from running, and jumping into the bed. When i got to the edge, he unwrapped my arms from around myself, and kissed my palm.

"You don't have to hide in here... it's just you and me. You never have to hide from me, Alec," he said pulling me down onto the bed, in his lap, "i will always be here. I mean that."

"Magnus," i whispered, snuggling into his chest.

"We can skip 3rd block... I'll talk to Stark," he said into my hair, kissing it.

"Mmhm," i said falling asleep in his wonderful embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: i hope this made up for the wait, guys. I'm so sorry. I love you guys. Please review and let me know how you feel. Thanks guys!

R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's note: I'm sorry guys. I just want you to know that I'm not giving up on this story. You guys have all been waiting patiently, and I'm glad you all are so dedicated. Thank you so much. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alec POV:

I felt the heat of his chest against my back. I could also feel his fingers playing in my hair, which had woke me up. I sighed without realizing it, but he didn't stop.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright..." i replied, hearing something else under the sincerity in his voice, " is something wrong?"

"...i don't want to ask you, after you were so tore up earlier," he sighed.

I froze up, knowing exactly what he wanted to ask. He must have felt my response, because he sighed again, and ran his fingers down my back making me shiver unconsciously.

I sat up and scooted away from him, hoping that was ease the guilt in my stomach.

"I'm just gonna do ahead and tell you... because i know you want to know," i said blushing slightly and pulling the eccentric cover over my legs and boxers.

"Kyle... was uhm, a boy."

"Okay, stating the obvious is a good start," he said sitting up and shaking his hair.

I was momentarily mesmerized by his beauty, that is, until he saw me watching and quirked one sexy eyebrow.

" Is there a problem?"

"No, no. Uhm, i was 15, this was 2 years ago...," he nodded for me to keep going, "he was dating my sister, Isabelle, and i met him when she invited him over for dinner once."

I shifted my position on the bed.

"He was adorable," i smiled at the memory of the small boy with copper hair, and big confident eyes, "he was short, and cute, and perfect for Isabelle. But you can't judge a book by its cover."

I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, settling my chin between my knees.

"He was not at all who we thought he was," i shook my head and frowned, "he ended up in Isabelle's bed after 3 weeks of seeing her. She was only 13 and he took her virginity. The funny thing is, i never knew about that until Iz and i were playing 20 questions and i asked who her first was.."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you?" Magnus asked, confusion masking his beautiful face.

I took a deep breath, and looked at him for the first time since i started talking.

"See, we found out that Kyle looked 14, but he was actually 18. Way too old to be with Iz. Jace was 14, and he was seriously pissed when he found out. I stopped him before he could do anything stupid though, and we called the cops." I said, not looking at Magnus.

"Alexander, you're avoiding the question," he said, scooting closer to me, and lying his hand on my arm before letting it fall.

"The same night that Kyle took Iz's virginity he... he came into my room," i visibly shrunk as i remembered the sound of my bedroom door opening.

"I remember him whispering my name, now that i think back, his voice was different... older sort of; deeper. He said he wanted to talk to me about something. It was 2 a.m. so i figured it had to be really important. He came into the room, closed the door with his foot. He had two cups in his hand, and he handed one to me, before sitting down in the rocking chair by my bed. It was dark and i couldn't see his face... He told me that he knew i liked him. When i didn't say anything, he told me that he liked me too," i took a shuddering breath and rearranged the way i was sitting.

"Again i didn't say anything. He took a drink from his cup, and i took a drink from mine. It was stupid, i should've looked to see what it was i was drinking, but i didn't. The whole situation was creepy enough."

"What happened next, Alexander?" Magnus asked, looking worried.

I signed and closed my eyes.

"I started feeling light-headed, and the glass slipped from my hand. Kyle quickly caught it before it shattered on my hard-wood floor. He calmly sat the two cups down on the night stand, and sat on the bed beside where i was lying down. I managed to say his name weakly and he shushed me. 'It's alright' he'd said. Then he... he."

I choked back a few sobs and wiped my eyes.

"He raped me. He raped me... He raped me because he knew i was saving myself, and also because he knew it's never really have sex with him. I felt so disgusting."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they came pouring down my face. Magnus grabbed me, and held me tightly. He pulled me back up off of him and wiped my eyes with his thumbs. We made eye contact, and i saw his eyes flicker down to my lips. He licked his lips, closed his eyes, and started leaning in.

Then he stopped and closed his eyes.

" I'm sorry... You said we can't." He said leaning back again, and opening his eyes, "can i at least ask why?"

"No... I'm sorry," i said getting up, and walking to the bathroom to wash my face.

"Come back, lets rest for the remainder of study hall. Then we can meet the girls at lunch."

"Okay," i said climbing back into the bed with him; The guilt in my stomach getting worse.

He wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me back against him.

"Goodnight," he breathed into my ear. I shivered, the guilt in my stomach like a rock, as i noticed the hint of a sexy accent i hadn't noticed before.

"This feels like a dream," i heard him whisper when he thought i was asleep.

"Or a pathetic nightmare," i whispered back before dropping off to sleep from his intoxicating scent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Magnus POV:

It made my heart break to see him so broken. He had really trusted that boy, and he had hurt him.

With him here now, in my arms, I felt the way that HE felt safe. It felt good knowing i could have such an effect on someone who wasn't Cam or Rag. I felt like i was meant to be here. With him... Like this.

"This feels like a dream," i whispered into his hair.

"Or a pathetic nightmare," i heard him whisper back, before he relaxed completely.

"Ha," i chuckled lightly, having thought he was asleep.

I knew exactly what he meant... A nightmare. Because we both want to give in to the feelings that i HOPE we both have; but for whatever reasons, we can't be together.

"I'll never let anyone else hurt you, Alec. No matter how big or small they are. No one will ever hurt you again as long as I'm here. I promise."

I kissed his hair again, and snuggled my face into his neck, breathing in his scent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you guys liked this chapter I worked hard on it, though it still isn't perfect. To you all that have been here since the beginning, thank you so much. I love you guys.

If you would, please send me a review of you think i could improve in my writing, or how you like/don't like the story so far.

And the reason my "i's" are lower cased is because i type this on my phone, and my phone doesn't auto capitalize them. It would be too much work for me to capitalize them manually, so just kindly GET OVER IT. ^_^

Okay, thank you guys.

Please Read & Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors Note: I love you all so much for waiting. Thank you so much. You all are amazing, so her you go. And in case you guys haven't noticed that they don't go to class... Like, ever, I did notice, but they still won't be going anyways because that's boring. I' likely not gonna show them in any class but gym most likely, and some of you will know why. Anyways, I'm uploading this for Jacoco-chocolate-milk who threatened the life of my balls if I didn't upload this. So Chanel, this is for you. (btw, I'm a girl, so I don't have balls, which only makes it scarier, because she'll keep digging until she finds some) But anyway, lets get back to the story, hmm?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alec POV:

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes. I could still feel him behind me, his naked chest flush against my back. I snuggled back deeper into his warm embrace, his arms tightened around me, and his thumb began to stoke a steady rhythm on my stomach. I smiled and tried to squirm away from the digit. He stopped, then started again, insistantly( I know it isn't a word, shut up :)). I squirmed again, and bubbled out a giggle.

"Stop it," I whined, still squirming and giggling.

He sat up and pulled the warm covers off of me. He smiled deviously and straddled my thighs, holding them down. He attacked my stomach and ribcage; making me laugh and squirm beneath him.

"p-p-please! Sto-op!" I begged, laughing and gasping for air, trying in vain to push his hands off of me.

"Nuh-uhh. I don't think so," he laughed and shook his head, continuing his relentless attack.

I could barely breathe, but he wouldn't stop. His hands traveled from my stomach to my ribcage and back down again. When he came back up, his thumb ran across my nipple, cutting my laughter off, and making me moan loudly, and automatically arch off the bed. he stopped smiling, and looked down at me. He put his hands on either side of my head and leaned down, like he was gonna kiss me.

"Magnus, I can't-" I was interrupted by my phone blasting Adam Lambert's "Better Than I Know Myself".

Magnus raised his eyebrows at me, and grabbed my phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?" He said winking down at me, "he's, uh, busy," he giggled, playfully hitting me with a pillow when I attempted to grab the phone from him.

God please dont let it be who I think it is.

"I'm not busy, there's just this thing on top of me that weighs a million pounds," I said flipping us over, so that he was lying under me.

I grabbed the phone, and jumped across the room to my own bed.

"Hello?"

"Alec?" I heard Isabelle giggle, " having fun over there?" She laughed.

I sighed in relief that it was Iz and not who i thought it would be.

"Shut it!" I said blushing, and looking over at Magnus on his own bed.

He was just lying there, looking up at the ceiling, and playing with the waistband of his pink boxers with a strange look on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked blushing lightly.

"Well Camille said that you and Magnus didn't go to any of the rest of your classes yesterday, and I wanted to see if you were okay... Can I come over there?" She asked.

'Yesterday?' I thought to myself. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was 6:00 in the morning. Damn.

"I'll tell you what. How about I come over there," I said pulling on jeans and tennis shoes.

"Okay, we're in room G6 (like a G6 lol)," she said.

"Be there in a sec."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alec POV:

"OPEN THE DOOR, IZ!" I shouted at the door.

"Okay, okay," I heard her say.

I heard the lock tumble, and the door opened wide. She stepped back to let me in, then closed the door.

"Wow," I said sitting down, "you guy's room and beds are way smaller than ours," I said looking around the messy room with two twin beds and a small closet.

"Yeah," Iz said, "i noticed that too."

She went over to a closed door that was presumably the bathroom, and stuck her head inside. She said something and nodded her head; closing the door, she gathered her purse and bag, and walked toward me.

"Camille said she'll meet us with Magnus at breakfast."

"Alright," I said, looking around the small room once again, "let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Camille POV:

"Hey, do you want to head down to breakfast with Alec and me?"

"No?" I said raising my eybrow in a questioning manor.

My hands were up above my head, expertly twisting my hair up into a bun. I was standing at the sink, on my tippy-toes to see in the mirror. Also, I had on nothing but a bra and a thong, so why the hell would I want to go down to breakfast right now?

I felt, rather than saw Isabelle's eyes racking up and down my body.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with Magnus," I said pulling the hair tie up to hold my bun into place, "he sent me a text telling me to get my ass over there pronto, so we'll meet you down there later."

"Okay," she said, "by the way, your hair looks cute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Magnus POV:

"Magnus, babe, open the door."

I sighed and got off my bed. I crossed the room and opened the door.

"Hey," Camille said when I opened it.

"Hmm," I responded.

I shuffled back over to my bed, and faceplanted into my pillows. I heard her close the door, and walk over to my bed. She sat.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked, laying a gentle hand on my back.

"Alec.." I said, my vioce muffled in my mountain of pillows.

"What'd he do? Do I need to cut him?" I heard her rusling through her purse; presumably searching for her pocket knife.

"No!" I said quickly, I sat up and put a hand on her wrist, stopping her hand, "he... he called me fat." I said not looking at her.

"Yep, gonna cut him," she said shoving her hand back into her bag, and searching again for her knife.

"No, no! That will not be necessary," I said taking the purse from her.

"Well," she said, "how did he say it? Was he just like 'Oh, Magnus, you're so fat' or what?" She snickered when I giggled at her lousy Alec impersonation.

"No, he said it indirectly," I said lying back onto my pillows, "i was on top of him, and- NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled at her, smiling because she giggled and raised her eyebrow in a suggestive manor, "but he made a comment to Isabelle about me 'weighing a million pounds'."

"Honey, I'm sure he was just messing around."

"No," I said getting up, and walking over to the floor length mirror on the door to the closet, "i have put on a pound or two."

"Oh, shut-up," she said aiming a pillow at my head and missing, "you still weigh less than me."

She came to stand in the mirror beside me, and pulled up her shirt to show her flat stomach and polka-dot bra.

"God, Cam. If you had a penis, I would fuck the everlasting shit out of you... And then some," I said openly staring at her curvy body, "but seing as you have a vagina, that won't be happening anytime soon."

I pushed open the door to my walk-in closet, and turned on the light.

"What should I wear?" I asked her.

"I don't know... That purple dress you wore to Adele's wedding?" I heard the smile in her voice.

I stuck my head out of the closet to see her going through Alec's nightstand.

"Don't tempt me, that dress was the legitimate shit... What are you doing?" I asked.

I walked over to where she was being nosey in Alec's drawer.

"Oh, nothing.." She lied innocently.

I watched as she flipped through notebooks, and notepads. She moved them out of the way, and sat them on the bed.

"What's this?" Under the notebook and things was a narrow wooden box.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should... CAM!"

She had opened the box, and I couldn't resist looking inside with her. There was a folded peice of notebook paper on top covering whatever was inside the box. Camille picked up the paper, and giggled at what was underneath. Under the paper was a box of condoms, and two bottles of lube.

"Oh, try to be a little mature will you?" I said to her, taking the note.

I opened it up, and read it out loud.

"Dear Alec,  
I know this is probably the last thing you would want for your birthday; especially from you mother for that matter. But I want you to be safe, while you're having... Fun ;). The last thing I want for my oldest baby is AIDS or an STD. Just remember... Your dad does love you. No matter what he may say or do.  
I Love You so much, and whenever you need to talk feel free to come to the office.  
Love,  
Maryse Lightwood; mom"

When I was done, I was surprised to have a tear in my eye.

"Wow," Camille said swiping at her eyes, "that was heartwarming."

I just nodded, and looked back down into the box. A noticed the box of condoms was unopened, but one of the bottles of lube was half empty.

"Why is that half empty, but the condoms aren't opened?" Camille asked pointing, "surely he would heed his mothers warning about-"

"Oh, God," I moaned closing my eyes, heat fluttering through my stomach.

To Be Continued!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter will be split into two, but I'm not gonna upload one half without the other, so it's taken longer than expected.

Tell me how it's going so far?

R&R!


	9. Chapter 8 continued

Chapter 8 continued

Authors Note- here's the rest of chapter 8 guys. Enjoy. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Magnus POV continued:

I opened my eyes and looked at Camille's confused face. I gripped her wrist, and sighed. "Do you remember that day that you were at my house helping me clean and rearrange my room? We were about 15? You were making my bed and you found a half empty bottle of lube under my covers, and you asked why it was there?" I asked, hoping she would catch on go what I was saying Alexander could be using that lube for.. God.

"You told me that you had been... Oh," she said, her eyes getting bigger as she remembered that day, "you mean Alec was... Fingering himself?"

I moaned deep in my throat and layed on his bed as I nodded my head.

"That is just too sexy," I said arching off the bed, "Good God, he will never have to do it again, because i'll do it for him... And more," I growled and sat up.

"Wait," Camille said looking down at the note once more, "the note was signed Maryse Lightwood... The Maryse Lightwood who-"

*Knock* *Knock*

My eyes snapped opem, and both our heads looked at the door. Camille hurried to put everything perfectly back where it was, as I straightened Alec's covers correctly on his bed.

'Get the door,' I mouthed to her as I ran into the closet to get dressed.

Now... What to wear?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Camille POV:

"WHO IS IT!" I yelled at the door.

"Alec and Isabelle. I forgot my key," I heard Alec say.

I unlocked the door, and walked back over toward the closet.

"What about this?" Magnus asked, coming out of the closet and holding up a pink T-Shirt shirt that looked oddly familiar...

"That's mine..." I said looking behind me to see Alec and Isabelle coming into the room.

Alec was mumbling to himself and looking through the drawers of his dresser.

"Where is that shirt!" He said in frustration.

He breezed by us into the closet, and i caught a whiff his cologne. His bare chest rubbed against Magnus' shoulder, and Magnus looked me and feigned a swoon. I giggled as Magnus winked at me and disappeared into the closet after him.

I turned around and saw Isabelle sitting on Alec's bed, eyes glued to her phone screen.

"Are we ever gonna get down to breakfast?" I asked as I sat next to her.

She chuckled, "I don't know... The boys aren't even dressed yet."

We looked up at a strange noise, and saw Alec coming from the closet, head and arms stuck in a shirt. The ends of the arms of the shirt had been tied together, and he was stuggling to get the article of clothing off of his head. Magnus came out of the closet and leaned, smirking slightly, on the doorframe.

"At least one is fully dressed now," I said gesturing toward Magnus.

She laughed and watched as her brother fell onto Magnus' bed, still struggling visciously with his shirt. Magnus shook his head making his long hair fall to frame his angular face. I guess he took pity on Alec, because he started to walk toward him.

"Come here," he spoke over Alec's stream of profanities.

Alec huffed and scooted over to Magnus who was standing at the edge of the bed. He grabbed Alec's tied shirt sleeves and undid the knot. Alec pulled his head through the opening in the shirt, and looked up at Magnus, smiling sheepishly. His face was red and he was breathing heavy, but he looked apologetic.

"Sorry," Alec said smiling playfully up at Magnus.

What was he apologizing for?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alec POV:

"Sorry," I said smiling up at his gorgeous face.

I shivered slightly and felt goosebumps raise on my skin as he pulled down my shirt, running his fingertips over my skin during the process.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Just don't let it happen again, Alec."

'Damnit,' I thought to myself as he backed up and winked at me. There he goes saying my name all seductive and shit again mmm. And that sexy ass accent! My cock twitched and he turned away from me, efficiently shoving his ass full in my face. 'God don't let me get hard right now.'

"Excuse me ladies, while I go put on my face," he said to the girls; he walked, no, STRUTTED into the bathroom, and shut the door.

'Damn, i'd forgotten the girls were in here...'

I blushed red, and looked over at Iz. She laughed and shook her head at me.

"What was that all about?" Camille asked leaning back onto her hands.

"He said it was because I said he weighed a million pounds I chuckled.

We all heard Magnus say something in the bathroom that sounded like 'Ducking glass mole'.

Isabelle giggled.

"What was that, Magnus?" I said sweetly, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh nothing," he said innocently back followed by a 'glass'.

The girls and I laughed and Magnus opened the door to the bathroom.

"You look amazing," I said shamelessly.

He blushed lightly and smiled. Though if I had been honest, I would have said I wanted to fuck his hot, skinny-jeaned ass so hard, and force his face into the pillow while I did, so hard that all the makeup on his face would be stained into the pillow when we were done. I moaned softly, and my cock twitched again.

Shit.

"So are we going to breakfast or what?" Iz said jumping up from my bed," it'll be dinner time before we get down there."

"Okay, okay," I said, "let's go."

We all grabbed our bags, I made sure to grab my keys this time, and we all headed down to breakfast...this should be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So... How was it? Tell me all you think about it in a review!

Please R&R


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Authors note: hopefully not all of you have abandoned this story. I really do try to update guys, I do. But I had a bit of writers block to get over and... Yeah. We all hate excuses.

And as for all the typos that are in this story: 1) I type/upload from my phone. 2) I don't have a beta reader. And 3)I suck. So yeah.. Well here ya go, you filthy animals. ;)

And to Zenith-Chan: Yes. Yes I am a Jeff Dunham fan. Cookies for you for being the only one to notice the reference. I tip my hat to thee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alec POV:

As we walked down the hallway towards the stairs to go down to the lobby, the "trio" had assembled behind Iz and I. Ragnor had, along the way, come from his room and joined the trio as soon as we passed his dorm door; making it look as if he had just materialized from thin air and blended with them. Magnus was, obviously, in the middle, with Ragnor on his right, Camille at his left. Isabelle and I were sure they were watching our asses.

"So about your purple dress.. The one you wore to Adele's wedding." Camille's voice drifted up to us.

We looked back to see her with clasped hands and a pleading expression sent in Magnus' direction.

"No." Magnus said with a smug smirk, he unconciously reached out a hand to lace his fingers with Ragnors, "besides it isn't here, it's at the summer house."

I turned around, and had to force my mind away from the image of Magnus in a dress with his long, perfectly feminine, totally ilegally seductive legs. The thought alone was enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Are you all models?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes," Magnus said playfully slapping camille, "I model, act, sing, and I'm also an artist."

"I model, and play soccer," Camille said, glaring at Magnus for slapping her.

"And I model, act, sing, and I also play football, soccer, tennis, and golf," Ragnor said, ticking off fingers as he tried to remember all the activities he participates in, "And Alec, there's something pink stuck to your ass."

"I'll get it," Magnus said in a sing-songy sorta way.

Before I could react, Magnus had already reached down, and swiped the string off of my pants, using his whole hand, effectively groping me.

"Uhh... Thanks. I think," I stated blushing as I heard them all giggling behind me.

"Wait," Isabelle started confused, turning her head back to look at them, "you have a summer house?"

"And you know Adele?" I added on, also turning to look back.

"Yes..." Ragnor said, pulling his arm up around Magnus' shoulders, keeping their hands intertwined, "summer houses, beach houses, isolated cabins, winter houses... Each of us have those.

"And Adele is a cousin of mine," Magnus added, putting his arms around Ragnors middle.

I turned back around because at this time, we reached the cafeteria; we jumped to the front of the line. As we passed, a boy sneered and said "faggots". Ragnor stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned to the boy.

"You want to say that to my face, sweetheart?" He asked, in a threateningly seductive voice. (detaching himself from Magnus, who was trying to pull him back toward the food).

He stepped right up to the boy, got in his face and the boy audibly gulped. Ragnor chuckled lightly. By this time the two boys had an audience of both students and teachers alike, everyone watching and waiting to see what would happen. Ragnor stepped impossibly closer to this boy. So close that their entire bodies were pressed together in a way that a passer-by would thing that they were a couple having an intimate conversation. The boy was obviously holding his breath, and his face was flushed from the effort. He was looking up at Ragnor, who was 3 inches taller than him, with wide eyes. Ragnor magically managed to get a finger between himself and this kid, and ran it down the boys cheek, to his chest, over his stomach, and stopped at his hip. The boy let out a sound between choking and a moan, and unconsciously moved even closer to the older boy.

Ragnor chuckled again, a sound from deep in his chest, and smiled a predatory grin, "Gotcha," he whispered.

"What's going on here, students?" A deep voice came from the circle of spectators.

The crowd parted to show a curious looking Mr. Starkwheather.

Ragnors creepy grin in the boys scared face turned into a feral and down right terrifying scowl. He reached down and grabbed the boys left wrist, quickly twisting his hand, he broke it with a sickning crunch. The boy howled in pain, and collapsed to the ground He grabbed the boys throat with his right hand, and brought him up to his eye level.

"It'd be in your best interest to watch your mouth around me," He sneered at the boy, unceremoniously dropping him to the floor.

"My parents will sue! Well have all of your family's money!" The boy yelled up at him from the floor, cradling his broken wrist.

"Bitch, in case you've forgotten, I'm Ragnor fucking Fell," Ragnor snarled at him, snapping his fingers in a 'Z' formation, moving his neck, and his hand on his hip.

Kind of like Isabelle when she's pissed off. It'd be an amusing sight if this weren't such a serious situation.

"My father is an attorney, my grandfather is a judge, and my brother is a Lawyer. Motherfucker, get at me." Ragnor snapped.

The crowd went crazy. Students were clapping and laughing so hard they were crying, and rolling on the ground. Teachers were trying to get control of the crying students while trying not to laugh themselves.

"Alright everyone. That's quite enough," Mr. Stark commanded in his booming voice, quickly catching everyone's attention, and demanding silence, "boys, to my office. The both of you. Students, continue on with your breakfast, since you have already wasted 20 minutes of it.

Ragnor walkiled over to where we were all standing, taking his bag from Magnus' hand when he huffed in annoyance. He hugged Cam and Iz, and gave me a pat on the back and a wink. He turned Magnus, and the other boy just punched him in the chest playfully.

"You can never stay out of trouble," Magnus huffed, leaning his forehead on the chest of the taller boy, "you didn't have to do that, and I'm not going to visit you in jail. You need to get all those anger problems under control baby."

Ragnor wrapped his arms around him, " It's all for you," he whispered so only we could hear, putting two fingers under Magnus' chin, tilting his head up to look at him, "you've been through enough already, and I don't want anyone hurting you or Damien."

Magnus nodded, and tilted his head up to kiss him. They shared a sweet and tender kiss, to which I looked away from, biting my lip. I wish Magnus would kiss me like that... What am I saying?

"Magnus," Mr. Stark started when he and Ragnor had broken apart, "come here."

Magnus ducked his head, and walked over to his godfather.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you heard from Damien yet? I was expecting him to visit me yesterday when he arrived, but he never did."

'Damien?' I thought, 'who is this boy everyone keeps talking about?'

"His flight was rescheduled. He'll be here Saturday," Magnus said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"Alright," Mr. Stark said, "have a nice day everyone."

He walked out of the large double doors, and we continued down the line.

"You know," I started, grabbing a plate of eggs for my tray, "I play soccer too."

"Really?" Camille said turning to look at me while grabbing an apple and placing it on her tray, "you look more like a basketball, or baseball player to me."

"I play both of those too. I'm thinking about trying tennis too." We all made our way to a table, trays in tow.

We sat down and ate in silence for a bit.

"Hey Alec," Iz started, twisting her apple stem, "have you called Crock since we left home?"

At her question I promptly spit my water all over the table.

"Geez Alec," Magnus said, whiping his arm with a napkin, "thanks for sharing."

"Sorry," I said to Magnus before turning to Isabelle, "why do you ask?"

"Because, Alec! Usually a boyfriend makes it a point to call and maybe TALK to his boyfriend every once in a while you know," she scolded, rolling her eyes, "he called me crying yesterday, Alec. CRYING! All because you've been ignoring his calls and texts for three weeks now."

I closed my eyes and sighed, pressing the heel of my hand to my eyes. I hate knowing I hurt him all the time.

"You have a boyfriend," Magnus asked incredulously, chuckling humorlessly, "didn't see that one coming," he rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I'm breaking up with him today," I said, pushing my food around on my tray.

"Alec..." Isabelle groaned. 


	11. Chapter 9 continued

Chapter 9 continued

AUTHORS NOTE: here is the rest. Enjoy! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What Isabelle!?" I snapped at her slamming my hands on the table, "i don't care if he's your friend, okay? He doesn't deserved to be treated the way I treat him. Crockett is an amazing guy, hell, he's Fucking gorgeous. He's so beautiful, and sweet, and everything I do, it hurts him. I'm sick of that. His self-esteem is so low, and I'm not the person to help him build it up. He deserves someone so much better. That boy Jayson likes him right? It's pretty obvious. Tell him to get with him. He'll treat him right. He already does... Iz, I don't love him like he loves me. I never will. I'm just... I'm just tired of hurting him. I don't want to do it anymore. But I'll hurt him one last time so I'll never have to again."

I calmed down after my rant, and took a drink of water.

"He does love you..." Iz said playing with her skim milk carton.

"I know," I sighed, running a hand over my face, "he's told me. Numerous times..."

Camille looked at her watch.

"Guys, we need to go. It's 7:42."

Since Magnus, Camille and I all have first block on the same hallway, we all said goodbye to Iz. I gave my sister a kiss on the cheek, and hugged her to my chest.

"I love you, Iz. And I'm sorry. I hope us breaking up doesn't effect your friendship with him. Have a nice day."

"Don't be silly! Of course it won't. You're irrelevant," she giggled and pushed me away, "you have a nice day also."

I turned away, and the three of us headed toward the math hall. Camille fell back behind is to talk to a handsome boy who looked like a model. Magnus is being very quiet, and I took a moment to look at him.

He'd left his gorgeous hair down, and it fell like a curtain around his face so all I could really see was the small braid that Camille had put there this morning. It was tied at the end with a pink bow, matching his pink shirt nicely. All in all, it was really-

"Cute."

"What?" He asked, turning to look at me.

'Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?'

I blushed and cleared my throat, "That braid.. It's, uh, really cute." I blushed harder.

"Oh," he smiled, and gently pulled his hair behind his ear, "thanks."

'That was pretty uncharacteristic,' I thought to myself.

His smile faltered slightly, "so that's why you said I couldn't kiss you... Alec. Why the hell didn't you just tell me?"

He's looking at me with those damned eyes of his again. They're green, and yellow. And they shine like a cats. And they drive me crazy.. I had to look away.

"Because I didn't find it necessary. I told you, I'm breaking up with him anyways," I sighed, "this is my class. I'll see you next block?"

"Mmhm," he mummbled and kept walking, Camille catching up with him.

"Is he mad...? Damn." I said shaking my head.

I watched them walk into their classroom, and walked into my own. I sat in the back, and took out the necessary materials.

"This is going to be a long ass day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx I hope you guys aren't too angry with me. No flames please, and I want you guys to let me know what story I should start posting along with this one.

I have a poll going on on my profile right now. Please vote for which pairing you'd like. I have both stories half completed.

POLL STORY SUMMARIES! (remember, I suck at summaries) :)

Harry/Draco- Draco is basically being stalked, and he's been running away for a long time-with help from his bestfriends Blaise, and Pansy. Also Blaise and Draco have a history. When Draco decides to stop running, and return home, he runs into someone unexpected. And what is Draco's last name? Don't be so sure. ;)

Magnus/Alec- WARNING: CHILD MOLEST AND RAPE! Magnus has new foster parents. There's a confusing kiss, and what the hell does Magnus know? The boys are in a band. Simon is a hoe, and Magnus has always been the loser. Well, not anymore. 


End file.
